Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War (FreezingTNT)
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War (or simply Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3) is an ∞ American animated superhero comedy-drama crossover parody film. It is the third installment of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil series. Similar to the previous installment, Miraculous Squad, the film crossovers with the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House, although it features characters from other films and TV shows and even real people from real life. The film premiered on Disney XD and Nickelodeon on November 26, ∞. A film with the same title was released in an alternate timeline on November 26, 2018. Synopsis Star, Marco, and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz go to Royal Woods, Michigan for a spring break vacation. There, Star and Marco meet the Loud family, whose children are seemingly nice to the two. Soon, when the Loud children reveal their true colors to Star and Marco and capture them, he contacts the Big Hero 6 to save them. Hiro comes up with a plan to save Star and Marco and stop Lincoln and his family. Plot The film starts as Timon and Pumbaa from The Lion King are shown watching the opening of "Despacito 2" in a dark theater when Timon suddenly uses a remote control to fast-forward to the Migos collaboration scene. Pumbaa argues that the film shouldn't go out of order and asks Timon to instead watch one of three films: The Emoji Movie, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3, or the entire Ice Age pentology but every syllable is replaced with the entire Toy Story trilogy but every second that the color green is in the frame is replaced with every video ever uploaded on YouTube but every 10 seconds every episode of The Simpsons plays but every word with a vowel is replaced with Bee Movie but everytime a bee is shown every episode of SpongeBob is played backwards. Timon and Pumbaa start fighting over control of the film until they agree that they should watch Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3. Throughout the rest of the film, it is occasionally interrupted to have Timon and Pumbaa comment on whatever is happening. Mystery Science Theater 3000-like moments occur as the characters comment on the film's proceedings. The main part of the film begins immediately after the events of Miraculous Squad, at the moment when Star and Marco receive A+'s on their papers. As the bell rings, it turns out it is the last day before spring break. As Marco and Star say goodbye to their friends, they proceed to home, where his parents are planning on a vacation at a town called Royal Woods, in Michigan, for a vacation. The next morning, Star contacts Hiro and the Big Hero 6 and tells them to protect Mewni from the forces of evil, and they agree to defend Mewni. At the airport, Star, Marco, and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz get on the plane, as it begins flying to Michigan. After the plane lands, the four go to the park, where they meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Loud, who are (surprise!) friends with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. They invite Star and Marco because the official screenplay for this movie says so, and as they arrive at the Loud house, the two parents then introduce Star and Marco to the kids (Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily). Star creates a portal to show that she is actually a princess from another dimension, which easily impresses the Loud children. Star decides to spend some time with the kids, and Marco watches Bitch Lasagna in reverse (we're supposed to watch the entire video). After the video reaches its last frame, we immediately cut to Lincoln and his sisters as they go to the basement and discuss something we aren't supposed to know off-screen. Having read the plot summary for the film that you're reading right now, Star and Marco go down the basement, where Lori and Leni tie them up, and Star demands to know what's going on. Lincoln then demands Star to give him her wand, but she refuses. As Star uses her wand to briefly freeze Lincoln and his sisters in time, Marco uses Star's interdimensional scissors to get himself and Star out of the ropes. Lincoln, having discovered that Marco has freed himself and Star, orders his sisters to chase them down. After an Intense Chase Sequence™, Star and Marco are cornered at the kitchen and engage the Loud children in a fight. At one point Lincoln, hellbent on destroying Star and Marco, throws explosive cards (the ones shown in the poster above) towards Star. Before the cards can explode, Marco grabs the cards and launches them back at Lincoln, who then dodges them as the cards explode and knock out some of the sisters. Enraged, Luan successfully hits Star and Marco by simply using a wooden plank, knocking them unconscious. Soon, Star and Marco wake up in Lynn and Lucy's bedroom, where Lincoln orders Luna to play her electric guitar in earrape to annoy Star and Marco. However, as Luna is playing her guitar in earrape, Marco manages to get out of the ropes just in time and goes to the kitchen, where he contacts Hiro and warns him that he and Star were captured by the Loud children. Hiro, shocked, decides to come up with a plan. We cut to Hiro, who has a meeting with the Big Hero 6, in which he explains that he has a plan plan which involves getting help from people from different dimensions, such as Pink Sheep, Purple Shep, Shrek, PewDiePie, Darth Vader, Luis Fonsi, Donald Trump, Baldi, and Thanos and rescuing Star and Marco from the clutches of the Loud children. Hiro then contacts the people he was talking about, and soon they arrive from portals. Hiro and the Big Hero 6 test them out by sending in a resurrected Adolf Hitler, and Luis Fonsi sings "Despacito 2" in earrape, causing Hitler to explode, killing him in the process. A few hours later, the Big Hero 6 and their alliance, who all somehow know where the Loud children live despite having never met them in person, open a portal with interdimensional scissors and go to Royal Woods, Michigan. At the Loud house, Lincoln discovers that Marco has escaped, so he and his sisters go after him. They succeed in recapturing Marco, and Lincoln tells him that if he tries to escape again, Lily will poop on Star. Lincoln brings Marco to the backyard, where he orders his sisters to torture Marco and Star. Outside, the Big Hero 6 and their allies hop out of the portal and enter Royal Woods, as they discuss their plan. In the backyard of the Loud house, Lincoln, contradicting his own plans because the plot says so, orders Lily to poop on a tied-up Marco and Star. As Lily is about to poop on Marco and Star, the scene is interrupted by [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-CoWJuD-us a clip of Back at the Barnyward in which Pig interrupts the scene for Viewer Mail Time]. As the clip ends, Lily has already pooped on Marco and Star. Lincoln reveals himself to Star as the mastermind behind everything that has happened throughout the events of Star vs. the Forces of Evil and the previous two films (thus Hawk Moth, Toffee, Ludo, etc. were all puppets), and that he is a Sith Lord who is also a shapeshifter and reincarnated multiple times with the exact same memories (and that Lincoln's sisters were actually his followers). As he ignites his lightsaber and is about to decapitate Star and Marco, the Big Hero 6 arrive with their allies and face off against the Loud sisters. As Hiro and Baymax escape with Marco and Star, they reunite with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz and Mr. and Mrs. Loud, who had nothing to do with Lincoln's plans. Star, Hiro, and Baymax confront Lincoln face-to-face, as he reveals that once he receives Star's wand, he intends to destroy and rebuild the entire multiverse into his own image. The fighting starts, as Lincoln transforms into a King Kong-like beast and fights off against Star, Hiro, and Baymax, while Marco flees with the four parents. During the struggle, Lincoln manages to pin Star down and prepares to kill her with his lightsaber when the latter [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_UQV5tBxOY tosses her wand like how Luke tossed his father's lightsaber in Star Wars: The Last Jedi] as Hiro catches it. He uses it for the first time and fights Lincoln, but despite a valiant effort, the latter subdues him. Lincoln taunts Hiro with the notion that, although his intentions were never personal, he will take pleasure in destroying the Earth, and the Loud sisters arrive as Lincoln summons his warship that is the size of the Supremacy from Star Wars: The Last Jedi alongside armies of aliens that resemble the Outriders seen in the battle of Wakanda in Avengers: Infinity War. With Star's wand out of reach, a battle-weary Hiro prepares to make his last stand against Lincoln, his sisters, and their massive army. Just when all hope seems lost, hundreds of portals open, transporting heroes from other universes and dimensions, led by Pink Sheep, Purple Shep, Shrek, PewDiePie, Darth Vader, Luis Fonsi, Donald Trump, Baldi, Thanos, and the Big Hero 6, arrive at Royal Woods. These heroes lead the two million Naruto runners who participated in the Area 51 raid, all of PewDiePie's 100+ million subscribers, Pink Sheep's Prankster Gangster Nation, the meme army (which features meme characters), the United States Army, the army of Mewni, etc. into the battlefield. Hiro, with a cry of "Everybody, assemble!", starts the ultimate battle of the multiverse that is intended to copy the final battle in Avengers: Endgame as the heroes try to keep Star's wand away from Lincoln and his forces with the objective to give it back to Star. Over the course of the battle, the heroes and their forces manage to gain the upper hand. Enraged, Lincoln orders his warship to fire upon the battlefield. Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee, and Migos (consisting of Takeoff, Offset, and Quavo) defend the heroes and their forces, while Donald Trump gains possession of the wand and is taken to relative safety. Harambe arrives from the afterlife and destroys Lincoln's warship, leaving only the ground forces. Harambe takes the wand from Donald Trump and tries to give it to Star. Just within reach of his goal, Lincoln steals the wand and secures the wand for himself. Harambe engages Lincoln in a fight before he can use the wand to destroy and recreate the multiverse. A brief struggle ensues, with Lincoln coming out on top after using the wand to incapacitate Harambe. PewDiePie tells Star that there is only one way to stop Lincoln. As Lincoln tries again to activate the wand and with all other heroes being either busy or beaten, Lynn Loud Sr. arrives and confronts Lincoln. They approach each other on the battlefield, as Lynn pleads Lincoln to stop being evil and return home. Lincoln, seeming regretful and scared, holds out his lightsaber to Lynn Loud Sr., asking for his father's help. Lynn replies that he would do anything for him, but when he tries to retract the lightsaber from Lincoln's hand, he resists. Lincoln then twists the angle of the hilt and ignites the weapon through Lynn's torso, killing him the process, enraging Star, who leaps at Lincoln and attempts to disarm him of the wand before being thrown off. As he is about to use the wand to destroy the multiverse, Lincoln revels in his supposed victory and declares that he is inevitable, but Star takes the wand back and victoriously declares that "And I...am...Star Butterfly," before unleashing the full power of the wand. In shock and horror, Lincoln watches as his entire army and his sisters turns to dust. He accepts defeat before he finally turns to dust as well. Star, weakened after her use of the wand's full power, collapses from her wounds. She is comforted by Marco, who assures her that everything will be fine. With Lincoln and his sisters defeated and the multiverse saved, the heroes reunite with their families and friends. Flames and fireworks rise into the sky in celebration of one of the greatest victories in interdimensional history. Other dimensions, including the real world (the one where this film was made), celebrate the defeat of Lincoln Loud and his sisters. A healed Star is reunited with Marco, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, the Big Hero 6, and her friends. When the film ends, in the dark theater, Pumbaa insists on watching it again. Timon protests until all of their friends from the movie come to watch it as well, soon joined by numerous other fictional characters and real people, as well as Star, Marco, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Hiro, and the Big Hero 6. Timon reluctantly agrees to play the film again, and Pumbaa comments that he does not "do so well in crowds." In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that this film was actually an in-universe fanfiction written by Deadpool, who explains to the viewer that he made this all just for fun and shows us the teaser trailer for [[Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War|the real Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War]], which exists in an alternate timeline than this one. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur '''as '''Marco Diaz * Ryan Potter '''as '''Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit '''as '''Baymax, Pink Sheep, and Purple Shep * Jamie Chung '''as '''GoGo Tomago * T.J. Miller 'as '''Fred ' * '''Damon Wayans, Jr. '''as '''Wasabi * Génesis Rodríguez '''as '''Honey Lemon * Tex Hammond '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey DeLisle-Griffin '''as '''Lola Loud, Lana Loud, and Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Caleel Harris '''as '''Clyde McBride * Brian Stepanek '''as '''Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley '''as '''Rita Loud * Maya Rudolph '''as '''Aunt Cass * Artt Butler and Nia Vardalos '''as '''Mr. and Mrs. Diaz * Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella as Timon and Pumbaa * Mike Myers as Shrek * Luis Fonsi as himself * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Donald Trump as himself * Mystman12 as Baldi * PewDiePie as himself * Keith Ferguson as Adolf Hitler * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Daddy Yankee as himself * Takeoff, Offset, and Quavo as themselves * Harambe's ghost as Harambe * Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool Release The film premiered on Disney XD and Nickelodeon on November 26, ∞. The film's soundtrack will include "Despacito 2" by FlyingKitty. Reception The film received mixed reviews from critics and fans alike. Many critics and fans criticized the story, humor, the overuse of crossover characters and real people, the portrayal of Lincoln Loud and his sisters, the similarities with the film's final battle with the one in Avengers: Endgame, and the film's nonsensical elements, while others who took the film as the parody it was supposed to be, for the most part, reacted positively, which led to the film even getting its own fandom and cult-following and even memes of the film being made. In fact, some even consider this "the Spaceballs of our generation." The film currently holds an 47% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 35 reviews, with an average rating of 4.7/10. Don't Know What 2 Call 'Dis™ A film with the same title was announced by Deadpool (played by Ryan Reynolds) in the film's post-credits scene, and it was eventually released on November 26, 2018 in an alternate timeline than this one. Similar to this film, it also crossovers with the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House, even though it does not feature other fictional characters and real people and is not a parody. Category:Disney Category:Crossover films Category:Animated films Category:Superhero films Category:Worst movies ever Category:Parodies Category:Parody films Category:The Loud House Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover